The present invention relates to simulated human interactive systems and more particularly is concerned with a system using virtual reality to simulate an environment and provide a sexual experience.
Virtual reality systems can provide a range of simulated environments, the user typically having a headset linked to a computer system and providing visual images and audio input to the user. Such virtual reality systems have been applied to a number of applications including games and can also be used in a training environment.
It is well recognised that audio and/or visual signals particularly containing erotic materials can be a most powerful sexual stimulus and similarly touch is also a powerful stimulus.
However, there is generally a synergy between the three elements of touch, audio and visual stimulation yet hitherto the best experience offered is erotic videos which can assist viewers in gaining intense sexual experience as a result of mental stimulation probably based on fantasising on the basis that the viewer is participating with the person or persons depicted in the video. The sexual experience, however, is limited to participation with a sexual partner also viewing the material or by the use of sexual toys or masturbation.
The present invention is based on the concept of providing a new combination of features offering a substantial advance in the potential to heighten human stimulation in a virtual environment to achieve more intense sexual satisfaction. In one aspect the present invention consists in an apparatus for providing a virtual reality sexual experience, the apparatus including audio reproduction means, visual reproduction means and tactile means for sexual stimulation, the apparatus further comprising a control system to correlate the audio means, visual means and tactile means to relate to one another to simulate a sexual experience, the apparatus being adapted for connection to a computer based drive system to provide a scenario for audio and visual outputs which is selected from a database and advances in a manner corresponding to user movements and engagement with the tactile system.